Bonita por primera vez
by hoppiee.s
Summary: Ella era esa niña. Frágil, insegura, miedosa, con defectos, imperfecta... ella era esa niña. Y el... el se enamoro de ella, de todos y cada uno de sus errores. De sus imperfecciones. De ella.


_Sueño con estar entre tus brazos, tarde en la noche, a punto de permitir que el cansancio me gane. Escucharte repetirme cuanto me amas, mientras me ayudas a recordar que alguna vez creí que era hermosa, que soy hermosa_

* * *

**…Bonita por primera vez…**

-No, no y no.-Volvió a repetir por enésima vez. Ella no estaba hecha para usar ropa bonita. Tenía cuerpo de hombre como lucir bien el vestido que su hermana le, conste obligada, había tendido para que se pruebe.-Analla, entiende, si yo no ocupo vestidos es porque no se me da, no me gustan y no es que tenga un cuerpo de supermodelo para lucirlo.

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nanenette, te veras preciosa, anda, pruébatelo.-Volvió a tenderle el vestido y ella, resignada, lo tomo y se metió al probador.

Miro el vestido desconfiada y trato de imaginarse a sí misma dentro de el.

No. En verdad el vestido era mala idea, si Haruya, su mejor amigo, llegaba a verle con e vestido puesto de seguro le agarraría un ataque de risa tremente.

Gruño enojada.

Lo aplastaría como a una cucaracha si llegaba a reírse de ella.

-¿Ya te has puesto el vestido?, la fiesta empieza dentro de tres horas y hay que ir a arreglarnos.-Se escucho la impaciente voz de su hermana del otro lado.

Si, se había puesto el vestido y no le gustaba nada como le había quedado. Me gustaría ser bonita, sentirme bonita, probarme ropa y saber que me quedara bien, sentirme segura de mi misma

Corrió de mala gana la cortina del probador.

-Toma ya…-Exclamo su hermana con la boca abierta de par en par. Sus ojos brillaron y se puso a dar saltitos de emoción, algo que Analla no hacia jamás.-¡Estas preciosa!, tienes que llevártelo.

Rodo los ojos fastidiada.

-¿Si digo que si me lo podre quitar?-Pregunta, su voz suena aburrida, es más que obvio que a ella no le gusta nada ese vestido.

Analla asintió.

-Vale.

Se quito el vestido, sintiéndose libre al fin y volvió a ocupar sus pantalones color marrón tres talles más grandes, su camiseta gigante color verde oscuro y sus zapatillas viejas.

-No sé porque no te gusta utilizar ropa de mujer, todo te que genial…-Comento su hermana mientras se encaminaban en dirección a su casa en el bosque.

-La ropa de niña no me gusta, ¿Vale?-Respondió ella enfurruñada.

Un tulipán con patas salto desde uno de los árboles y me cayó encima.

-Hola, bonita, ¿Qué haces?-La saludo su mejor amigo, Nagumo Haruya.

-Estoy siendo aplastada por ti, cabeza de tulipán-Respondió ella tratando de levantarse.-¡Quítate!

-¿Vas al baile?-Pregunta el ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Sí, me han obligado-Respondió y apunto disimuladamente a su hermana Analla, que fingía escribir en su teléfono celular con una sonrisa en los labios.-¿Tu vas?, no me dejes sola, por favor, Haru…

Le hizo un tierno puchero y puso en modo "ON" sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Pff…nos vemos en el baile, bonita-Respondió Nagumo con una sonrisa en los labios.-No me puedo perder el verte con vestido.

Ella rodo los ojos y le pego una patada en la espinilla.

-Calla, Haruya.-Se da media vuelta y toma del brazo a su hermana, un leve sonrojo iba apareciendo en sus mejillas, y arrastra a Analla en dirección a su hogar.

Llegaron a la habitación de su hermana y Analla se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Mira eso, Nagumo ha conseguido sonrojarte.-Se burlo apuntándole las mejillas.

Se tapo la cara con ambas manos.

-¡No es verdad!

Su hermana continúo con su ataque de risa unos cuantos minutos más.

-Vale, hay que arreglarnos.-Dice Analla ya tranquila.-Ve a ducharte.

Obedeció sin rechistar.

…

Una vez duchada sale fuera del baño y su hermana al instante ensarta dos rodajas de pepino en la cara y la sienta para comenzar a colocarle una extraña crema color verde. Luego comenzó a ponerle ruleros en los largos cabellos color rojo.

-Bien, quédate así hasta que suene la campanita del reloj.-Dijo su hermana para luego dirigirse al baño para entrar a bañarse.

Y entonces se puso a pensar.

¿Por qué su hermana ponía incluso ahora más ganas en arreglarla? ¿Sera porque ahora sabe que Haruya si va al baile o porque estará en sus días?, descarto la primera al instante, no tendría sentido que fuera esa, después de todo, ella y Haruya eran solo grandes amigos. Así que si, Analla estaría en sus días.

Se altero repentinamente. ¡Nagumo si iría al baile! ¡Y la vería con vestido!, sin duda esa noche seria la mas vergonzosa en toda su vida. Porque no podía faltar, era el cumpleaños de su hermana Diandra, no podía fallarle.

PIII PIIIII PIIIIIIIII

De un solo manotazo rompe por completo el reloj. Sus oídos eran sensibles.

-Vale, hay que quitarse esta caca de la cara…-Dice, hablando sola y se quita los pepinos de los ojos.

Toma una toalla y se quita toda la crema de la cara. Pero no se quita los ruleros, su hermana se los quitaría ya después.

Mira el reloj de la pare y se da cuenta de que ya paso una hora y que solo faltaban dos para que empezara la fiesta.

Chillo alterada y corrió al tocador para comenzar a maquillarse, no era fan de el hacerlo, pero esta noche seria una excepción, esta noche usaría vestido.

Se maquillo los ojos de color negro haciéndolos resaltar y se coloco un simple labial de brillos. Sus labios ya eran rojo con naturalidad, ¿Para qué usar pintalabios de color?

Corrió a ponerse el vestido. Era un vestido color negro con un gran escote y que le llegaba a medio muslo. Se coloco unos tacones negros que hacían juego. Debía admitirlo, no se veía tan mal como se imagino, es más, se veía genial.

Se quito los ruleros y su largo cabello cayó en cascada hasta sus caderas. Así, con rulos, se veía mil veces más bien que antes.

-¡Analla, apúrate!, solo te queda una hora y media…

-Voy, voy….

…

-Llegamos.-Dice su hermana mayor, Basallik, y todas bajan del auto.

Todas sus hermanas estaban preciosas y eran vistas por todos. Pero pareciera que a ella era a quien todos veían con más atención, pues claro, era Nanenette Graimane, la mejor amiga mujer del hombre y ¡Estaba usando vestido!

Un silbido se escucho a sus espaldas y todas se giraron con una mirada asesina a mirar quien fue ¿Y quién más que Haruya Nagumo?

-Estáis preciosas, chicas.-Dijo, se acerco a mí y me tomo por la cintura.

Mis hermanas sonrieron divertidas, ¡¿Por qué lo hacían?! Nagumo era siempre así conmigo, era mi mejor amigo, no significaba nada o eso creo yo.

-Vamos adentro, tengo hambre.-Dije y, tomando la mano de mi mejor amigo, camine hacia adentro.

-¿Y cuando no?-Hablo irónico el cabeza de tulipán, yo le pegue un codazo en las costillas y el soltó un gemido de dolor.-Vale, lo siento, chica dura.

Yo solté una carcajada por el apodo.

-Calla, ¿Quieres?-Dije mientras nos encaminábamos a la mesa de comida.

…

-Vaya, que bonito se ve todo desde aquí.-Dice Haruya mirando el bosque por mi balcón.

La fiesta había acabado y me habían permitido, porque no había roto nada en la fiesta de mi hermana, que Nagumo se quedara a dormir, luego de que les repitiera cincuenta veces que el solo era mi amigo.

-Lo sé, me encanta sentarme aquí a ver el bosque y las estrellas.

Nos quedamos en un largo silencio por un rato.

-¿Sabes, Nanenette?-Dijo el girándose a mirarme a los ojos. Esos ojos ámbar que tanto me gustaban… ¡Para el carro!, ¿Qué dije?

Lo mire enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué?

El sonrió.

-Deberías de arreglarte así mas seguido, te ves muy bonita con vestido.-Dijo el dando un paso al frente, ambos nos sonrojamos violentamente.

-¿A si?-Pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

-Si.-Responde él y pone los ojos en blanco.-Aunque con tu ropa de chico también te vez de muerte.

Yo sonrió avergonzada. ¿Eso había sido un cumplido?

-Este…tú también eres muy guapo, Nagumo.-Dice ella mirándole fijamente, examinándole el rostro y, aunque no se había dado cuenta antes, su mejor amigo era en verdad muy guapo.

El se acerca más. Nuestros alientos se chocan.

-Te quiero mucho, tulipán con patas.-Las palabras salen de mi boca por si solas.

-Y yo a ti, bonita.

Y nos besamos, me toma por la cintura, atrayéndome a él y yo rodeo con mis brazos su cuello.

Nagumo, mi mejor amigo al que ahora estoy besando, fue el único que logro hacerme sentir bonita por primera vez.

Y por eso, lo amo con todo mi corazón….

**Fin.**


End file.
